The Ultimate Team Up
by mdizzle
Summary: Danny Phantom and Jake Long have teamed up to bring in the Master Of Games. Read as they travel through a multitude of worlds to catch him. JakeJune. I don't own anything so don't say I do.
1. A Dragon and a Phantom

**The Ultimate Team Up**

Me: "It's finally here. At long last. The one we've all been waiting for. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Jake Long, also known as the American Dragon was standing in front of theGrand HighDragon Council. Jake had put a lot on the line to get an audience with them.

"Now Mr. Long, are you sure that this Master Of Games is a serious threat to the magical community?" asked one of the council members.

"Yo check it, he nabbed me, the ghost kid, and a bunch of other powerful beings from different worlds just so he could jack our powers. And if I learned anything from the dude is that he isn't planning on giving up anytime soon." said Jake.

"And what of the ghost child Inviso-Bill? Are you certain he is an ally?" asked an old council woman.

"Okay, first his name is Danny Phantom as his town recently found out. And second of all if he found out we were in trouble he'd come a runnin' even if we didn't ask him Yo." said Jake.

The Grand High Council Members looked at each other then started whispering to one another. Finally they spoke up to Jake. "Well Mr. Long you make a very convincing arguemnet. So therefore we have decided to grant you your request."

"BOOYAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING...I mean thank you honorable Dragon Council. I will not let you down." said Jake.

Role Jake's Theme song.

_He's cool, he's hotter like a frozen sun._

_He's hip, he's young, he's the chosen one._

_He's the one I'm bragin', he's the American Dragon._

_He's gonna stop the cinameans(_A/N: I probably spelled that wrong, sorry.)_ with his dragon powers, with dragon teeth and dragon tail burning dragon fire!_

_A real live wire!_

_He's the American Dragon._

_He's the American Dragon._

_Free style with the Dragon._

_His moves are getting faster with Grandpa master._

_His destiny is what up Gee, show time now his legacy._

_He's the American Dragon._

_'From the J to the A to the K to the E. I'm the Mac Daddy dragon of the NYC. Ya heard!'_

_'Jake! Get back to work!'_

_'Oh man!'_

_American Dragon._

_GOOOOOOOONG_

Jake was preparing to go and see Danny. Trixie and Spud were there to say goodbye because they both knew that either way Jake was going to be away for a while.

"So tell me again why you leavin' Jakey?" asked Trixie.

"Because me and Danny need to shut down this Master of Games clown ASAP ya dig? That is if he'll help us." said Jake.

"What is he again? Half vampire?" asked Spud.

"It's not vampire it's ghost. He's half ghost...how'd you get vampire out of ghost?" asked Jake.

"So how exactly does something like that happen anyways?" asked Trixie ignoring his question.

Jake smiled. "Just give me a beat and I'll give you the down low."

Spud then started to make beat noises with his hands and mouth.

"_Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine, desi__ned to view a world unseen._

_He's gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom._

_When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit!_

_Then Danny took a look inside of it, there was a great big flash everything just changed._

_His molecules got all rearranged!_

_He's a Phantom, Phantom._

_When he first woke up he then realized he had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes._

_He could walk through walls, disapear and fly!_

_He was much more unique than the other guys._

_It was then that he knew what he had to do, he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through._

_He's here to fight for me and YOU!_

_He's gonna catch'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom._

_gonna catch'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom._

_gonna catch'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom._

_He's gonna catch'em all 'cause he's...Danny Phantom."_

"Jake! Quit singing and get ready! We need to go NOW!" said Jake's Grandpa.

"See ya all later I guess. I'll try to bring in the Master of Jerks as soon as I can." said Jake.

They then vanished in a puff of smoke

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later in Amity Park...

Danny Phantom was fighting Skulker, the town had not only recognised him as a hero now but the also finally got his name right.

"Give it up Skulker, you know you can't beat me." said Danny.

"Oh yeah? well..." started Skulker.

Danny then split himself into four versions of himself and attacked Skulker. Skulker could hold his own against one Danny Phantom, but when it was four of him Skulker was out matched.

Now when Danny thought he heard clapping he turned around to see Jake and his grandpa.

Danny landed on the ground and changed back to normal.

"Jake? What're you doing here?" asked Danny.

"The Dragon Council needs your help." said Jake seriously.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"Come with me and I shall explain." said Jake's Grandpa.

He then threw some sort of blue dust into the air and all of them vanished in the same puff of smoke.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Grandpa's shop...

"Hey! Where are we now?" asked Danny.

"Where in my Grandpa's shop." said Jake.

"Well what're we doing here?" asked Danny.

"It is a secure area to tell you about what is going on." said Jake's Grandpa.

5 min later...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MASTER OF GAMES GOT AWAY BEFORE YOU COULD TURN HIM IN?" shouted Danny.

"Well you see there was this party and..."started Jake.

"Never mind that! The Master of Games has been jumping from world to world in hopes of gathering new powers. It is only a matter of time before he finds a world that ACTUALLY has super powered beings in it. It is up to Jake to stop him but he cannot do it alone, Danny will you help him?" asked Jake's Grandpa.

"I'd be honored." said Danny.

"Yo! That's what I'm talking about! No one can beat this team up G!" said Jake.

"Wait! My parents! Everyone who knows me! They'll be wondering where I am while we're away!" said Danny.

"Got it covered, presenting the Fu Scholorship Program." said Fu Dog handing Danny a pamphlet.

"Wait, you're dog talks?" asked Danny.

Fu Dog just glared at him.

"Come I will take you back home. You will need a good night's rest the long journey ahead. We will come and pick you up tomorrow at 9 am." said Jake's Grandpa.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next morning...

"Do you have to go?" asked Tucker.

"Yes Tucker, it's up to me and Jake to bring down the Master of Games. Ah now Sam don't give me that look, I'll try to be back as soon as I can." said Danny.

Danny looked down the street and saw Jake.

"There he is now. Jake! Over here!" shouted Danny.

Jake came over. "Yo Danny, ready to go?" asked Jake.

"Just about, hope you don't mind but I decided to bring the Fenton Thermos with me just in case." said Danny.

"Don't sweat it." said Jake.

"Danny before you go...just promise me you'll come back." said Sam.

She then kissed him passionately and deeply. Danny's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't resist.

"Whoa, Danny got it goin' on Yo!" said Jake.

She broke from the kiss and Danny's face had that same goofy smile from the fakeout makeout.

Tucker then waved his hand in front of Danny's face, he didn't even blink.

"Great Sam, you broke Danny!" said Tucker.

"Checking by the grin I think he's glad to be broken." said Jake.

This was when Danny snapped out of it.

"Wow. That's all I can is 'Wow'."said Danny.

"Come on lover boy we got to get going." said Jake.

The two then started to walk away, Danny heard Sam shout out "Just come back to me alive...or half alive...just come back to me in one piece!"

Danny waved goodbye as he and Jake entered an ally.

Jake then took out a badge with a dragon on it.

"What's that?" asked Danny.

"This is a badge given to me by the Dragon Council. It not only allows for us to pass through worlds but also gives me the right to arrest anyone I see as a threat." said Jake.

He then put the badge in front of him and a purple portal opened up.

"You ready?" asked Jake.

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Danny.

So they then both jumped into the portal.

Me: "And that's the first chapter. Their first stop is the world of Juniper Lee, I'll be aging June up to the age of 14. I'm thinking of pairing her with Jake, what do you think?"


	2. Jake meets June

Me: "Thank you my loyal fans, in June's series she's 11 but I aged her up to 14. So start the fic."

4

3

2

Jake and Danny were flying through the portal as their human forms.

"Don't worry Danny, we'll try to wrap this up in one shot so you can get back to your** girlfriend." **teased Jake.

"You know, someday you're gonna find a girl who will drive you crazy too." said Danny.

"I already do, she's my little sister. She thinks she's little miss know it all and..."

"Not THAT type of crazy, the crazy you get when you're in love." said Danny.

"You know I thought once that I did find someone like that but then I found out she was laying the hurt on magical creatures." said Jake.

"Ouch. Well you know the saying 'Plenty of Fish in the sea', or in this case seas." said Danny.

"Yeah right, as if I'm going to find a girl on the other side of this thing that I have so much in common with her I'll fall in love. Besides this portal is only big enough for you, me, and the Master of Games." said Jake

The two then landed on the other side of the portal in a forest.

"Think he's here?" asked Danny.

"The portal wouldn't have taken us here if he wasn't." said Jake.

"Split up and meet back here in an hour?" asked Danny.

"Sounds good." said Jake.

"I'm going ghost!" said Danny.

Two white rings with a blue outline then appeared around Danny transforming him into Danny Phantom.

"Dragon Up!" said Jake.

_Dradradra Dragon Up!_

Jake's body erupted in flames transforming him into a dragon.

"See ya in a hour." said Danny.

He then flew off.

"Now let's see, if I was a giant stinky monkeyman where would I be?" asked Jake.

He was expecting for a voice to shout out 'NOT A MONKEY!' but apparently that plan flopped.

Jake then started to search the woods when all of a sudden someone threw a rock at him. He looke up and saw that a girl with a red highlight in her hair was holding a rock.

"You looking for me? Are you looking for me?" asked June in her usual tone.

"Yo! I aint looking for you, I lookin for some sort of monkey man! Listen, he's very dangerous and it's important that I bring him in as soon as I

"Huh? But I thought you were the one causing the trouble?" asked June.

"Yo check it. If I am I'll let you do whatever you want to me without a fight, how's that sound?" asked Jake.

"Well I guess that's okay, but I got to say you're pretty small for a dragon." said June.

"Say whaaaaaaaat? What'chu talkin about girl? I'm still in my teens yo, give me a chance to grow. Plus I bet the dragons in this world are a lot bigger but we're I'm from my height is pretty normal." said Jake.

"Really? Where are you from?" asked June.

Jake then started to tell her about The Tournament of Heroes, Danny Phantom, and the Master of Games, not too mention how he got here. He wasn't sure why but she was very easy to talk to, and seeing as how she found him without Danny or him giving away their positions Jake asssumed she was this world's heroine. But when he started to tell her about his life her jaw dropped.

"No way! You're life sounds so much like mine!" said June.

"Really?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, you protect a magical community, I protect a magical community. You have a talking dog, I have a talking dog. You have an annoying little sibling, I have an annoying little sibling. Now if I was a dragon then we'd really be identical." said June.

June then started to tell him about her life and Jake was shocked at how much it sounded like his life. But when she finished they had a ghostly visitor.

"Jake! There you are! I've been looking all over for you, you were supposed to go back to our meeting place two hours ago!" said Danny.

"What? Oh man Danny I'm sorry, I kind of lost track of time. This is Juniper Lee, she's the heroine of this world." said Jake.

"Hm...then I guess that means the Master will be going after her once he thinks he's powerful enough." said Danny.

"Bring him on! I can take that dork!" said June.

"Yo with us around you won't have to." said Jake.

"Well I've combed this forest inside and out and found nothing. I think it'd be best if we turned in for the day." said Danny.

"You guys can stay at my house, it's customary for the Tesh Wan Z to... well let's just say you guys have to stay with me for while you're here." said June.

"Well we wouldn't want to intrude." said Danny.

"Seriously this is like my duty. I'll just say that you're both foreign exchange students, I'll say that Jake is from China and that you're from...I'll get back to you on that." said June.

Danny scowled at this but she did have a point, now many countries spoke English without an accent.

"Oh but I'm afraid I'm going to have to have to have my Grandma check you out. You know just to see if your story checks out." said June.

"Well actually..." started Danny.

"Don't sweat it. It's cool." said Jake.

So the three started to walk. On their walk Danny took out two pictures, one of Sam and one of Paulina, he had to make a choice. It was either Paulina or Sam, on one hand Paulina had fallen for his ghost half, on the other hand she still thought his human half was a loser. Then again if she fell for one half it was only a matter of time before she fell for the other one too, then again she treated him like dirt and Sam would always be there for him half ghost or not. It was decided then, he would forget about Paulina and go for Sam. He then just dropped the picture of Paulina in the ground.

Me: "There you go. Plenty of DxS and soon to come a lot of JxJ. And Ophelia takes a certain interest in Danny and Danny gets scared of Ophelia, Rodger tries to get Danny to give him hints on how to hit on Ophelia without getting hit himself. All next time when I update."


	3. Rodger asks Danny for help

Me: "Mwa ha haha ha. start the fic."

4

3

2

June's Grandmother's house...

"Well I just spoke to Jake's grandpa through the dimensional boundries and their stories check out. June it is your responsibility to help them..." started Oma. But then she noticed that Jake and June were whispering about something.

"Hey you two try to focus here! Like I was trying to say, once the Master of Games thinks he is powerful enough he is going to try to shove her into his amulet thing. Oh and Jake, your grandpa said that it is up to you and Danny to watch over her." said Oma.

"Oh man...wait no this is a good thing!" said Jake.

June giggled at this and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Oh and apparently Monroe has made some sort of bet with your talking dog Jake." said Oma.

"Really? What about?" asked Jake.

"I've been sworn to secrecy. They'll tell you when you're adventure is over. Now out all of you, I need to get ready for hockey practice."

So with tha the three left.

Later on Danny and Jake met June's friends, they seemed pretty cool although Rodger definetly weirded them out.

A group of popular kids walked by and made some rude remarks about Danny, even when traveling through worlds there were people who thought he was a loser. But these were nothing compared to what he was used to and said "Maybe if we just ignore them they'll realize they left their brains at home." said Danny.

They all had a good laugh at that even Ophelia laughed at it and everyone just stared at her. Rodger's jaw dropped, he had been hitting on Ophelia for a few months and hadn't even been able to crack a smile out of her. And now she was staring at him the way he wanted to be stared at!

Danny leaned over to June and whispered to her "Why is your friend staring at me like that?"

June looked at Ophelia then at Danny and shrugged.

"Well I think I'm going to go to the bathroom." said Danny.

In reality he just wanted to get away so he wouldn't feel Ophelia's stare, it was really starting to creep him out. Rodger followed him in.

Once inside..."Teach me oh master!" said Rodger as he started bowing to Danny as if he were a god or something.

"What?" asked Danny.

"Oh teacher, I have been trying to hit on the female formally known as Ophelia, but every time I do she hits me." said Rodger.

"I'm begining to see why." said Danny.

"Oh please, teach me your ways of how to get women to like you." said Rodger.

"Excuse me but did you just say what I thought you just said?" asked Danny.

"Please teach me how to get Ophelia to like me! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" groveled Rodger.

"Alright! But only if you stop groveling!" said Danny.

"OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" said Rodger kissing his feet.

"Ah! Cut it out! You're creeping me out!" said Danny.

"Yes teacher!" said Rodger.

"Sigh. How do I get myself into these situations?" asked Danny.

Meanwhile back outside...

June's wristband started to blink.

"Uh-oh. I just remembered there's uh something I need to take care of at my Grandma's house." said June.

Jake, catching on, said "Yeah, I think I'll go to, I kind of promised I'd help out too. Tell Danny and Rodger not to wait up for us."

Back in the bathroom...

"Well have you tried saranading her?" asked Danny.

"Yep she threw her alarm clock at me and complained about the time." said Rodger.

"How about making her laugh?" asked Danny.

"She doesn't think I'm funny. She usually just puts something in my mouth to shut me up." said Rodger.

"Chocolates?"

"Shoves them in my face."

"Flowers?"

"She drove them up my nose."

"Jewelry?"

"Try to choke me with it."

"Bike ride?"

"Hit me with the bike."

"Nice gothic clothes?"

"Puts them down my throat."

"Paint her a picture?"

"Made me wear the picture as a neck ornament."

"Making her something?"

"Breaks it on my head."

"Spelling her name in something?"

"Sets it on fire."

"Watch a romantic movie?"

"Makes me eat the tape."

"Picnic?"

"Hits me with the basket."

"You know I'm begging to think she's trying to tell you something." said Danny sarcastically.

Rodger scowled at this.

Danny and Rodger then left the bathroom.

"Hey guys. Where'd Jake and June go?" asked Danny.

"They went to her grandma's house to take care of something." said Ophelia.

Danny knew that going to June's grandma's house was code for trouble.

"What? I can't believe they left without me!" said Danny right before he left.

"What's his problem?" asked Rodger.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Forest...

"So what's the big trouble here?" asked Jake.

"Rackatang. Big fire breathing, forest eating rodent." said June.

"Great, let's take care of him together." said Jake.

"Okay if you're sure you can handle it." said June.

"Dragon Up!" said Jake.

_Dradradra Dragon Up!_

Flames erupted from Jake's body.

"So what do ya think of my transformation?" asked Jake.

"Well I love the underwear." said June chuckling.

"Huh?" asked Jake.

He looked down to see himself in his underwear.

"Oh man!" said Jake.

They then heard a roar and who should come out of the woods but the Rackatang came out.

"I'll hit him high..." said Jake.

"And I'll hit'em low!" said June.

Jake took flight and started to shot some fire at him while June was throwing boulders at the over sized rodent.

The Rackatang then hit Jake sending him flying towards June. They crashed into each other. The Rackatang then took in a deep breath.

"What's it doing?" asked Jake.

"It's getting ready to breathe fire on us! We've got to find cover...I ALREADY THREW ALL THE COVER AT HIM!" said June.

"Get behind me!" said Jake.

"What?" asked June.

"My dragon body is more resistant to fire! Get behind me!" said Jake.

"Too late!" said June pointing to the Rackatang.

The Rackatang just let loose an inferno of fire. Jake and June had closed their eyes and had assumed the worse, but when they opened them they found that they were under some sort of green dome. And who was holding up the dome? Why none other than Danny Phantom.

"**Danny!"** said Jake and June at the same time.

"I know you guys probably want to be alone at the moment but I think you might need my help for this. Now what do you say we bring this guy down?" asked Danny.

June slammed her foot down and a big slate of rock popped and she kicked it towards the Rackatang.

Jake flew up high and let loose his dragon fire putting the Rackatang's fur on fire

Danny then split himself into four of himself.

"**NOW LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!"** said all four Dannies.

All four of them then attacked the giant rodent causing him to collapse.

"Yo Danny, you my bro!" said Jake.

"Yeah, thanks for the save." said June.

"Your welcome, just next time remember to bring me along." said Danny.

Me: "Okay people, the suggestion box is now closed. I have decided the order of worlds Danny and Jake are going to. What? You want to know? Well where's the surprise in that?"


	4. JakexJune fluff

Me: "Here we go. start the fic."

4

3

2

Jake and June were at the skatepark, for some reason Danny wasn't going to join them. For reasons beyond belief he said he was going to hang out with Rodger.

"Now let me show how power houses skate in my world Dragon Boy." said June.

She then preformed a few skate tricks on the ramp.

"Weak." said Jake.

"Oh ho. You think you can do better?" asked June.

She then pushed the skate board into his chest.

"Okay but listen up because school is now in session." said Jake.

"So you going to show me what the American Dragon can do on a skateboard?" asked June.

"Nope, you gonna see what Jake Long the skater can do." said Jake.

Jake then preformed all sorts of skate tricks that outshined the ones June did.

"You are such a show off!" said June.

"Makes you love me all the more don't it?" asked Jake.

June blushed.

Meanwhile on a hill Monroe was watchingthe whole thingwith tears "My little lass is grewin up."

He then turned to a bunch of monster minstrels. "Hit it boys!"

_I thought love was only true in fairy tales._

You see Jake and June walking along the beach. Almost holding hands but not quite.

_Meant for someone else but not for me._

You then see that Danny dressed up Rodger in some sort of French outfit. Danny gives him a little push in the direction of Ophelia. He soon comes back with his French hat in his mouth.

_Love was out to get me. That's the way it seems._

Jake and June were in her basement when all of a sudden heart decorations that said Jake loves June were all over the ceiling. Ray Ray had been going to a wizarding school for a little while nowand learned a few spells.

_Disappointment haunted all dreams._

Danny and Rodger were plotting on their next plan to get Ophelia to fall for Rodger. They decided on the musician look. Rodger came back battered and bruised after the attempt with the trumpet as his new hat.

_And then I saw her face!_

You see Jake and June in the movie theaters. Jake puts his hand on her's slowly and nervously. June jumped a little at first but didn't resist. They smiled at each other.

_Now I'm a believer, not a trace, of doubt in my mind._

Danny then talked Rodger into trying the biker look. After giving him a little push Rodger started to hit on Ophelia and Ophelia then started to strangle Rodger with his chain.

_I'm in love. oooohaaaah._

Jake was pulling off some dance tricks with a boom box in front of June. Showing off for her.

_I'm a believer. I couldn't leave her if I tried._

Danny gave Rodger some gothic poetry and told him to go read it to Ophelia. Rodger soon came back with a black eye.

_I thought love was more or less a given thing._

Jake and June took another walk on the beach although this time they were holding hands.

_The more I gave the less I got, oh yeah._

Rodger was starting to cry from all the failed attempts. Danny, feeling uncomfortable, patted him on the back.

_What's the use trying? All you get is pain. When I wanted sunshine I got rain._

Jake and June were once again in her basement when Dennis came along. He had entered protective big brother mode.

_And then I saw her face._

Danny winced as he saw the angry face of Ophelia when she looked at Rodger. It was scaring him, and he fought ghosts.

_Now I'm a believer, not a trace, of doubt in mind._

June's friends were pushing her towards Jake while Danny took a break from teaching Rodger and pushed Jake towards June. Everyone then left to leave

_I'm in love. ooooohaaaaah._

Rodger tried to run away from Danny's next idea but he found his leg chained. He then went up to Ophelia with black roses, unfortunately she made sure that each and every thorn found their way to Rodger. (A/N: Ouch)

_I'm a believer. I couldn't leave her if I tried._

Jake and June were flying a kite together having a wonderful time.

_What's the use of trying? All you get is pain. When I wanted sunshine I GOT RAIN!_

Danny then gave Rodger a tray full of cookies and pushed him in the direction of Ophelia. He soon comes back with every single last cookie in his mouth from having them shoved in there.

_And then I saw her face._

Jake and June were now riding a bike made for two.

_NowI'm a believer, not a trace, of doubt in my mind._

Danny shoes Rodger away, he needed to think of more ideas.

_I'm in love. oooohaaaaaaaah._

Jake was sure now that what he was feeling for June was way bigger than what he felt for Rose.

_I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried._

Danny then tried to get Rodger to try the macho look. Rodger took two steps forward but then came back begging not to send him in. Danny pushed him in there and that's how Rodger got his arm in a sling.

_Then I saw her face._

Jake took a moment to look oveer June and got lost in her eyes for a second.

_Now I'm a believer, not a trace, of doubt in my mind._

Danny had Rodger dressed in a disco outfit. What could Danny say; he was starting to run out of ideas. Rodger soon came back with his disco medallion in his teeth.

_Now I'm a believer!_

Jake and June were walking through the park, just gazing up at the stars. They were surprised at how close they were getting to each other.

_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

Danny felt like he wanted to pull his hair out! He never imagined Ophelia would be such a tough nut to crack!

_I'm a believer! Not a trace, of doubt in my mind!_

Jake and June looked at each other and kissed one another on the lips.

_I'm a believer!_

Danny then convinced Rodger to try the baseball player look. Soon both Danny and Rodger were running away from Ophelia who was trying to hit them with Rodger's bat.

After they finally got away Danny turned to Rodger. "Listen Rodger, a girl who you have to change who you are to like isn't worth it. A girl should like you for who you are." said Danny.

"Yeah...sigh...I guess you're right. But it doesn't make it any easier." said Rodger as he ripped off the baseball player outfit to reveal his usual outfit underneath.

He then walked away sadly and sat on a bench, he then noticed that there was a girl there with her clothes inside out.

"Hey, why are you're clothes inside out?" asked Rodger.

"Dude, inside out is IN!" said the girl.

She then winked at him and walked away.

"OH YEAH! FALLEN IN LOVE ALL OVER AGAIN!" said Rodger.

He then started to chase after the girl while saying. "Hey there beautiful! Where you goin'? Can I come? Hey I lost my phone number can I have your?"

Danny just smiled at this and he turned around and saw Jake looking as happy as can be.

"What's with you? Get an autograph from Tony Hawk?" asked Danny.

"June." was all Danny got out of Jake.

"So you two are really digging each other huh?" asked Danny.

"You kidding me! I think if I could get Grandpa to teach Haley how to be the American Dragon then I could live here with June! This is of course after she helps us bring in the Master of Games..."

"JAKE! SNAP..." SLAP! "OUT!" SLAP! "OF!" SLAP! "IT!" SLAP!shouted Danny while slapping Jake.

"Yo! What'da do that for?" asked Jake.

"To bring you back to your senses! You're in love; great, I'll give a toast to you at your wedding! But you're the American Dragon! You can't just drop your responsibilities onto your little sister like that! Also in case you forgotten the portal is only big enough for you, me and the Master of Games! As much as you may like the idea, you can't bring her with us." said Danny.

Jake slouched in depression. "But-But...sigh. You're right. It's just that...I don't want to leave her!"

"And who says you can't come back? Heck you two could probably still have a relationship when this is all over!" said Danny.

"I guess so...hey what's happening to all the magical creatures?" asked Jake.

Danny turned around and saw that the magical creatures were flying towards the top of the mountain.

All of a sudden Jake's badge started making a weering sound.

"It's the Master Of Games! That's our que yo!" said Jake.

"I'm Going Ghost!" said Danny.

Two white rings with a blue outline then appeared around Danny's body transforming him into Danny Phantom.

"Dragon Up!" said Jake.

_Dradradradra Dragon Up!_

Flames erupted from Jake's body transforming him into a dragon.

"Let's go!" said Jake.

"Not without me you're not!" said June.

"June?" asked Jake.

"I'm the great protector! You're monkey man..."

You hear someone shout out 'Not A Monkey!' from a distance.

"He's absorbing the entire magical community! Like it or not I have to do my job!" said June.

"I don't think we can talk her out of it Jake. Might as well take her." said Danny.

"Oh alright! Just don't get hurt!" said Jake.

She then got onto his back and the flew off.


	5. Saying Good Bye

Me: "Sorry about no update but I needed to figure out how I was going to do this. Start the fic."

4

3

2

The magical creatures of June's world were being pulled towards the top of the mountain by a strong wind. This included two sidekicks.

Monroe was holding onto Ray Ray's hand trying not to be pulled in. While Ray Ray was holding onto a tree branch.

"Whatever you do Monroe, don't let go!" said Ray Ray.

"Ray Ray, I want you to know that ever since you've been going to that magic school, well me and your grandmother couldn't be any prouder!" said Monroe.

Monroe's paw had slipped out of Ray Ray's grasp was sent flying into the wind.

"MONROE!" shouted Ray Ray.

The wind suddenly picked up and Ray Ray was holding on for dear life. There wasn't a spell that he could think of that could save him. So he did what he did best...

"HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

He cried for help.

Then all of a sudden a purple dome appeared and the wind stopped. In front of him was...

"Ah Ma!" said Ray Ray.

"Hey there kido. Didn't think your Ah Ma would just leave you out here did you?" asked Ah Ma.

"Ah Ma! The monkey guy! He got Monroe!" said Ray Ray.

"Don't worry, your sister and those two other guys are on their way to kick his butt!" said Ah Ma.

She then put a hand on Ray Ray's shoulder. "Monroe will be back soon."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile...

Jake, Danny, and June had landed ontop of the mountain but the strange thing was that they couldn't see the MOG anywhere.

"Alright Mr. Chimp! Come on out! We know you're here!" said Jake.

"**_NOT A MONKEY!_**" boomed a voice.

Then all of a sudden the mountain started to shake.

"What's going on?" asked June.

"I'm afraid we're about to find out." said Danny.

The mountain then erupted to reveal the MOG as a giant.

"Whoa!" said Jake

"Big monkey!" said June.

"Come one guys! The bigger they are..." started Danny.

"The louder they cry to their mommies!" said June.

"Actually I was going to say 'the harder they fall' but I like yours better." said Danny.

"Then let's get him!" said Jake.

Jake then picked up June and flew into the air. He then started to swing her around in a circle and threw her at the MOG where she landed a powerful right cross.

Danny started to fire ghost rays up his arm and Jake and June held up a rock three times their size and threw it at him.

"**_Time you met a blast from your past!"_** boomed the giant MOG.

He held out his now giant amulet and a red portal opened up down on the ground. Out of the portal came Huntsgirl.

"What am I doing here...The Dragon!" said Huntsgirl.

As she started to charge towards Jake, June whispered in his ear "Is that the Rose girl you told me about?"

Jake nodded.

"This one's all mine boys!" said June.

June and Huntsgirl were now going at it with hand to hand combat.

"Looks like it's up to you and me to take care of tall white and ugly." said Jake.

"Suits me just fine." said Danny.

Danny split himself into four of himself and started firing ghost rays all over MOG's body while Jake was shooting fireballs at the MOG's head.

Back on the ground Huntsgirl wasn't fairing too well.

"This is for hunting magical creatures!" shouted June.

June nailed Huntsgirl across the face.

"And this is for breaking a certain someone's heart!" shouted June.

She punched Huntsgirl in the stomach.

Huntsgirl took out her staff and the edge became a glowing green claw.

"No one is going to get in the way of me collecting my first dragon skin!" said Huntsgirl.

She fired a blast at June which hit her in the torso.

"Not even you." said Huntsgirl.

June pounced on Huntsgirl and what was once a fight between two skilled warriors was now a cat fight.

Meanwhile one of the Dannys shouted out "Jake! Aim for his medallion! We'll keep him busy!"

While the MOG tried to swat away the Dannys like flies Jake breathed fire on his medallion causing it to heat up.

MOG was surprised when he started to turn red hot himself.

"What's going on? IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"

All of the magical creatures he had just captured were shot out of his medallion and back into the city. Where as he shrunk back down to his original size.

"This isn't over! I'll become so powerful that no one in any dimension could ever defeat me!" shouted MOG.

He held up his amulet and a redportal opened up. Before Danny or Jake could stop him the MOG jumped in closing the portal behind him.

"Drat! He got away!" said Jake.

"Hey, where's June?" asked Danny.

Jake and Danny looked over to the last place they saw June and saw her and Huntsgirl rolling on the ground pulling each other's hair.

"I know some people who would pay good money to see something like this." said Danny.

"Just get them to stop!" said Jake.

So Danny possessed Huntsgirl and June tied her up. Jake opened up a portal and pushed her in.

"Rose should end up right in the middle of the Dragon Council. They'll decide what to do with her." said Jake.

Jake opened up another portal and sighed. "Come on Danny, time to go." he said sadly.

"Go? What do you mean go?" asked June.

"June, our mission is to capture the Master Of Games. We have to follow that through to the end." said Danny.

"No matter how much we want to stay, we have to go. The portal is only big enough for me, Danny and the Master Of Games. So even though I really don't want to say goodbye, you can't come with us." said Jake.

Jake was about to enter the portal when June grabbed his arm.

"Just stay until tomorrow afternoon. My band has this gig and I have a song just for you." said June.

"What? Jake we have to go after him while we still can!" said Danny.

"Please?" pleaded June.

"Okay...we'll hear your song tomorrow and then we'll leave. Right Danny?" asked Jake.

"Sigh. We're going to regret this! I know it!" said Danny.

"Thanks bro." said Jake.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The entire town showed up for June's gig. Apparently her band was getting very popular.

"I would like to dedicate this song to someone very special to me." said June into the microphone.

The song starts and June grabs the microphone. "_The love that we have is so simple and true. You fell for me and I fell for you. The times that we shared are ones I'll never forget, but now must return to our gambling pets."_

The crowd raised an eyebrow to this but Jake and Danny knew what it meant.

The music then started to pick up like it did in the talent show.

"_So you're called off for duty to save inocent lives, and despite our wishes I can't stay by your side. But I will wait until then, yes I will wait until then, for we shall meet again."_

Jake gave a sad smile at this.

"_I don't believe this to be good bye just simply adieu. Just never forget that I shall always love you. And I will wait until then, for we shall meet again."_

The crowd started to cheer.

"_But this one thing I know is that our paths will one day cross again. And I will wait until then, yes I will wait until then, for we shall meet again."_

Dennis had some how actually gotten good enough for a guitar solo and was actually giving the audience one. And believe it or not they were loving it.

"_I know that it seems sad, but for you I will always be true blue. There's only one person I will love and that's you. And I will wait until then, yes I will wait until then. I will wait until then, for we shall meet agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiin. _Thank you Orchid Bay! Good Night!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back stage our heroes were saying their lastgood bye. Jake opened up the portal and turned to June.

"Looks like this is it." said Jake.

"Just don't forget about me." said June.

"Trust me, that would be impossible girl." said Jake.

The two shared their kiss and when they broke they saw Danny looking at his wrist watch.

"If you two are done do you think we could get a move on before the portal gets board and walks away?" asked Danny.

Jake and June smiled at Danny's joke. With goodbyes said and a portal opened Jake and Danny entered the portal with it closing behind them.

"I can no believe you two are planning on trying to make this work. I guess I owe Fu Dog those brownies after all." said Monroe.

"Wait, that's what you two had the bet on? You betted on our relationship? What's more you betted AGAINST our relationship?" fumed June.

"You literally came from two different worlds. How was I supposed to know you'd try to make it work?" asked Monroe.

June was really pissed now and Monroe knew it.

"Now lass, let's just try to calm down here..."

Back in the portal Danny and Jake were flying side by side.

"Yo man. Thanks." said Jake.

"For what?" asked Danny.

"In a way, you sort of hooked me up with June." said Jake.

"Don't sweat it." said Danny.

"But seriously, this means we're friends for life and friends for real." said Jake.

Me: "Well it took a while but that's the chapter. I know you people are probably a little sore at me for not updating sooner. But to make it up to you here is a preview of what's to come."

4

3

2

You see Danny in front of the princess in W.I.T.C.H.

"Yes...Evil...Guardians...I mean NO! Get away!" shouted Danny.

Later after Caleb got his leadership challenge Danny had something very similar to say to Jake.

"That goes for me too Jake! We'll run the same course but no full transformations until we reach the end! Because frankly, if you're with the guardians then you're against ME!" shouted Danny.

Jake just stood there with his jaw dropped in astonishment.

Later Jake and Danny are in the Xiaolin Showdown world.

Jake is fighting for his life against Chase Young and Danny had floated over to the ghostly Wuya.

"You and me! Right here, right now!" said Danny.

"But I'm a ghost! You can't hurt me!" said Wuya.

"Hello? Danny Phantom! As in part ghost and can kick your lousy ghost tail!" said Danny.

Now Jake is in the world of Jackie Chan adventures.

"Aiiiyaaaaaaaa! The power of combustion has chosen you over Shenduuuuu!" said Uncle.

Jake looked at his claws that apparently had fireballs in them.

You now see Danny in the Shaman King world.

The Shaman's are using their Giant Spirit Forms to fight an enemy while Danny stood on the side lines.

"Well if they can do it, then so can I! I'm Going Giant Ghost!" said Danny.

Me: "So tune in to all this and more. I'll see you the next time I update."


	6. BLOOPERS part 1

Me: "Okay so the way I figure it is that since for every story that involves Teen Titans there will be bloopers. However seeing as how this story is going to be so big that the blooper chapter would be too big I figured that there shall be one blooper reel per world. Enjoy."

4

3

2

Role theme song take 1:

_When there's trouble you know who to call…_

"Cut! Oh sure, the one time I DON'T need that song and that's the one that plays!" said Mdizzle.

Jake raps take 1:

"Yo!_ When there's trouble you know who to call…"_

"Cut! Okay now you're just making fun of me!" said Mdizzle.

Jake and Grandpa disappear take 1:

The puff appears but Jake and Grandpa start to choke on the smoke.

"Cut! Somebody get those two a cough drop or something!" said Mdizzle.

Take 2:

This time instead of a puff of smoke there's an explosion that leaves Jake and Grandpa singed.

"Cut! Who replaced the smoke bombs with explosives?" asked Mdizzle.

Jake and Danny's first trip through the portal take 1:

Jake starts off by saying "Don't worry Danny, we'll try…"

WHAM!

Jake flew into a brick wall.

"Cut! Who put the brick wall there?"

Take 2:

A random monkey starts to throw coconuts at Jake.

"Cut! WHAT'S WITH MONKEY? WHO LET IN THE MONKEY…Mikey. This has his name written all over it." Said Mdizzle.

"Hey guys…there you are Mr. Chimp you had me worried sick! Now come on we have to get you back to Oscar." Said Mikey.

The monkey then walked off with the ninja turtle.

"That's strike 1 Mikey." Warned Mdizzle.

Jake meets June take 1:

Jake and June just start beating the crap out of each other.

"Cut! Sigh. Lovers quarrel."

Take 2:

Now Jake and June are making out.

"Cut! Do that on your own time you two!"

Take 3:

Now a hula dancing/ break dancing raptor is dancing in the middle of the set.

"Cut! MIKEY! THAT'S STRIKE TWO!" shouted Mdizzle.

Take 4:

Mikey comes out onto the set looking a little scared.

"What now Mikey?" asked Mdizzle

"Well you see there was this really fat yodeler and his three skinny nephews right? The fat guy started yodeling and kind of madeoffwithallyourraptors!" hurried Mikey.

"That's strike three! Mikey, you're fired!" said Mdizzle.

"WHAT? NO! OH COME ON BOSS! AT LEAST LET ME GET THEM BACK FOR YOU!" pleaded Mikey.

"Okay, if you can get them back you can keep your job." Said Mdizzle.

Take 5:

"_I'm Mr. Flame Breath, I'm Mr. Fire. I'm Mr. Heat Wave, I'm Mr. 101. They call me Dragon Miser, whatever I touch, starts to become dragon like in my clutch. Heh, I'm too much."_ Sang Jake.

"Cut! That was… 'Too much!' DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" shouted Mdizzle.

Danny saves Jake and June take 1:

"_I'm Mr. Phantom, I'm Mr. Spook. I'm Mr. Ghostly Wail. I'm Mr. Boo. They call me Phantom Miser, whatever I touch, starts to become ghostly in my clutch. Heh, I'm too much." _Sand Danny.

"Too much!" said the Box Ghost.

"Cut! Not you too Danny…who let the Box Ghost in?"

Rose and June fight take 1:

"He's mine!" shouted Rose.

"Not anymore! You had your chance but blew it all the times you tried to kill him!" shouted June.

The two then start to cat fight and Mdizzle rolls his eyes.

"Cut! You two are getting too into this!" said Mdizzle.

Me: "That's all you get for the first part of BLOOPERS. If you have a favorite let me know. Oh and one more thing…MERRY CHRISTMAS!"


	7. Crash landing

Me: "First stop: The W.I.T.C.H. World. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Danny and Jake were flying through the portal.

"So Jake, when this is all over are you going to do the hubba hula for June when this is all over?" asked Danny.

"Yo! You saw that?" asked Jake.

"Jake I don't think there was anyone who didn't see it." Said Danny.

"Aw maaaan." Whined Jake.

"And are you sure about the relationship between you and June? I know a nice dragon ghost I could hook you up with." Joked Danny.

"Yo! That's not funny bro!" said Jake.

"You just want the chance to show off your dragon six pack to her again." Said Danny.

"Well yeah you got a point there." Said Jake.

Things were pretty quiet that is until all of a sudden, everything started to shake.

"What's going on?" asked Danny.

"I don't know! It shouldn't be doing this!" said Jake hitting the badge.

Danny and Jake suddenly felt as if they were being dragged to the side of the portal.

"You're the one with the fancy badge! Can't you do something?" asked Danny.

"I can try!" said Jake.

He held up the badge to side that was trying to draw them to and the badge started to glow.

"I think its working!" said Jake.

The badge then split into two pieces in his claw.

"Or not. It could just be breaking in two." Said Danny.

The two were then pulled into the side of the portal and disappeared.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The two heroes started to wake and found themselves wrapped up in some kind of thorn vines in human form.

"Ugh what hit us?" asked Danny.

The doors to the room boomed open and in entered a tall man.

"Who are you?" asked Jake.

"My name is Phobes and I am the one who, as you say, hit you. I realized that you two were the ones who were traveling in between worlds so I brought you here." Said Phobes.

"Why? What do you want from us?" asked Danny.

"It's really rather simple. You both are very powerful, a different kind of powerful from each other mind you but still powerful. I plan to take your powers for my own and crush a certain rebellion." Said Phobes.

"Dude, that is never going to happen. You sir, are one crazed up fruit loop." Said Danny.

"Yeah! You want these powers then come and get them!" said Jake.

"Perhaps later. For now I have a dinner to attend to." Said Phobes.

So with that the over confident ruler left the room.

"Yo can you believe this guy?" asked Jake.

"Yeah. As if a bunch of thorns could stop us." Said Danny.

"Dragon Up!" exclaimed Jake.

_Dradradragon up!_

Flames erupt from Jake's body transforming him into a dragon…he also managed to burn off the thorns while doing this.

"I'm going ghost!" cried Danny.

Two white rings appear around his body transforming him into Danny Phantom.

He goes intangible and floats out of the thorns. However, he suddenly gets a dizzy spell and transforms back.

"Danny! You okay bro?" asked Jake.

"There's something…something about this castle…I can't stay ghost!" said Danny.

Danny almost collapsed but Jake caught him.

"Don't worry about it then! I'll get us out of here!" said Jake.

He put Danny onto his back and went to the wooden door.

"HIYAH!" cried Jake as he knocked down the door.

A horn blows on the castle wall and guards with spiked shoulder pads start running around.

"Think you could've been a little more subtle?" asked Danny.

"No time! We need to get out of here! Now hold on tight because as fast as you can fly I can fly faster." said Jake.

(A/N: Danny can fly a bit over 112 mph while Jake can fly at 179 mph so yes Jake is faster. Don't want to hear any whining or griping about it in the reviews.)

Jake started to fly out in the open with Danny on his back but the guards had brought out the catapults and were trying to hit Jake with flaming boulders.

Jake managed to dodge the boulders okay but when they started shooting flaming arrows…that was when it was getting tricky.

"Hey! I thought that Phoby guy wanted us alive!" said Jake.

"Doesn't mean he can't shoot us out of the sky." Said Danny.

Lightning was then shot at them; luckily Jake dodged it just in time. The two heroes looked up to see Phobes not looking too happy.

"You shall not leave the castle until I have claimed your power for my own!" said Phobes.

"Think again dress man!" said Jake.

He shot a fireball at his head but missed. While Jake was dodging all sorts flying projectiles a certain princess came out of her room. But Phobes was blocking her path so she couldn't quite see what was going on.

"Phobes! What's happening?" asked Elyon.

"Well a few weeks ago I noticed that there was something powerful traveling between worlds. I thought this might help us with the rebels as a peace offering so I pulled them here." Lied Phobes.

"Is that a dragon?" asked Elyon.

"And a half ghost. Don't ask me how such a thing is possible, I'm not exactly sure myself." Said Phobes.

"Why are they trying to escape?" asked Elyon.

"When I brought them here they became scared and confused. They aren't really too sure of what is going on or why they're here." Said Phobes.

"Are they trying to shoot them down?" asked Elyon trying to peer over his shoulder.

Phobes tensed up a bit.

"Nothing could be farther from the truth. Now off to bed with you. You have a big day tomorrow." Said Phobes.

With that he hurried her off to bed.

"Jake, hang on! As weak as I am I'm going to try something!" said Danny.

Danny started to glow a ghostly aura and it soon spread to Jake.

"My tummy feels funny." Said Jake.

"Jake! Fly! Now! I'm making us intangible but it won't do us any good if you don't move!" said Danny.

"Right!"

Jake then flew himself and Danny through boulders and arrows out of the castle. Once out of range from the arrows and boulders Jake and Danny became solid again.

"Yo, you okay Danny?" asked Jake.

"Just really exhausted. We flew a lot of things back there." Said Danny.

"Okay, but besides that…how you feeling now?" asked Jake.

"Much better now that we're out of that castle." Said Danny.

It was at this time that they saw a blue portal down on the ground.

"Where do you think it leads?" asked Danny.

Jake looked over his shoulder and saw Phobes's army charging towards them.

"Yo! It's got to be better than here!" said Jake.

Jake did a nose dive right into the portal.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile on the other side of said portal…

The guardians of the vale were getting ready for a fight. Haylin's grandma said that Phobes had acquired something very powerful. Odds were he was going to use it against them at some time or another, which was why they hadn't closed the portal yet.

"Guardians Unite!"

With these words five ordinary girls transformed.

Me: "Cliffhanger! What shall happen next? Only one way to find out. I'll see you the next time I update."


	8. Hypnotic Elyon

Mikey then brings in a fat man in a Las Vegas cowboy outfit.

Mikey: "Got him boss. This is the guy who stole the raptors."

Me: "Then you get to keep your job. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Danny and Jake had made it through the portal only to find a certain welcoming committee waiting for them. But Jake didn't seem to see them, he was too busy looking at his surroundings.

"Now where are we?" asked Jake.

"Uh Jake? I think we've got bigger problems." Said Danny tugging on Jake's elbow.

Jake turned around to see the guardians surrounding them.

"Guardians attack!" ordered Will.

Haylin blew some wind at the two knocking them into a wall.

"Okay that does it! I'm going ghost!" said Danny.

Two white rings with a blue outline appeared around his body and separated transforming him into Danny Phantom.

"Let's see how y'all like my fast ball!" said Jake.

He spat some fire into his hand and threw it at the girls. But surprisingly enough, the girl with the hairdo that looked like a spider, had somehow managed to throw it back at him.

Meanwhile Danny was trying to shoot them all out of the sky with a number of ghost rays but they kept dodging.

Irma tried to splash Danny with a jet stream of water but he just went intangible.

Cornelia landed and placed her hand on the ground.

"Earth!"

Vines and plants sprouted out of the ground and wrapped up both Jake and Danny in it's vegetation.

Soon they were both trapped in a miniature jungle. However, this didn't stop them long as Jake burned his way out and Danny simply went intangible.

Everyone would have continued fighting if it were not for the fact that Caleb had run into the very middle of the fight shouting "STOP!"

Caleb waited until he caught his breath and then said "This is all just one big misunderstanding."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mrs. Lin's Chinese Restaurant…

"So you see we can't get back with the badge all split in two like this." Said Jake.

"Hm…I may be able to fix it." Said Mrs. Lin (AKA Haylin's grandma).

"For real?" asked Jake.

"I am not sure. Former guardian I may be but this is an entirely different type of magic that I'm used to. There is no telling what may happen." Said Mrs. Lin.

"That's a risk me and Danny are just going to have to take. The Master Of Games is just too dangerous to be left alone." Said Jake.

Speaking of Danny, he was busy having a conversation with Caleb.

"So they seriously beat up their teacher?" asked Danny.

"I tried to warn them but they just wouldn't listen. I was even right about the pet lizard. It's like talking to fire wood sometimes." Said Caleb.

"I hear you, my girlfriend Sam…well I guess she's my girlfriend now anyways….she wanted me to destroy a bunch of trucks just because they weren't environmentally safe." Said Danny.

"Oh yeah then you'd really wouldn't look like a villain." Said Caleb sarcastically.

"That's why I didn't do it." Said Danny.

"You know me and some of the rebels are going to steal some grain tonight. We could sure use your help." Said Caleb.

"Sounds like fun, just let me ask Jake if he wants in." said Danny.

As Danny walked in Cornelia came around the corner and walked over to Caleb.

"Who told you that you were right about Mr. Scales?" demanded Cornelia.

Caleb simply smirked.

"You did, just now." Said Caleb.

Cornelia's jaw dropped in utter shock. Caleb had tricked her!

Meanwhile Danny had made his way downstairs where Mrs. Lin was trying to weld the badge back together with magic.

"Hey Jake, Caleb wants some help with stealing some grain from that Phobos guy. You in?" asked Danny.

"Nah. Thanks anyways bro but I need to supervise things here. If Mrs. Lin makes even the smallest mistake it could send us each into separate individual worlds. And the girls asked me to help them with some sort of bake sale or something." Said Jake.

Danny simply shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Said Danny.

Danny walked back up the stairs and out the door where he saw Cornelia looking very worried at Caleb.

"But I don't like it, it sounds too dangerous." Said Cornelia.

"I've done it loads of times before; I can handle it as long as I don't get caught." Said Caleb.

"And what if you DO get caught?" asked Cornelia biting her lower lip.

Danny cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Danny! Uh how long have you been standing there?" asked Cornelia.

"Long enough 'love birds'." Said Danny.

Both Cornelia and Caleb blushed.

"But I came up to say that for that raid I'm in. I invited Jake but he's busy supervising." Said Danny.

"Good. With your powers we can probably get the job done faster." Said Caleb.

Danny smirked.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later in Meridian…

Danny, Caleb and some of the rebels were outside the building where all the grain Phobos kept was being held in.

"Okay Danny, do your thing." Said Caleb.

"Okay then…phew…I'm going ghost!" said Danny.

Two white rings with a blue outline appeared around his body and separated transforming him into Danny Phantom.

"Alright now everyone hold onto each other." Said Danny.

Everyone huddled together as Danny phased them into the building.

"Wow. There is a lot of grain in here." Said Danny.

"Now everyone be careful. Getting caught in here is enough for Phobos to give you life in imprisonment." Said Caleb.

"Actually…" said a voice.

Everyone turned to see one of Phobos's guards.

"That's only if you're lucky. Oh I see you brought the Phantom with you, well Phobos ordered all the guards to carry these just in case of such an emergency." Said the guard.

He held up a wheel that had spikes and rolled it towards Danny. The wheel started to shoot out the spikes but Danny quickly turned intangible letting all the spikes fly straight through him.

When it finally ran out of spikes it continued to roll until it stopped at Danny's feet.

"What? That's it?" asked Danny.

However, Danny failed to notice a compartment opening up inside the wheel that let out small little insects that looked like scorpions without claws.

One the insects managed to sting Danny in his ankle.

"OW!" shouted Danny.

Danny's vision was starting to get blurred and his knees were getting weak. Danny held his head to try to stop his dizziness. But it was all futile as his world went out like a light.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Danny started to wake up but he felt really weak. At first he was going to add it to the fact that some type of strange bug poison but then he realized he was back in the castle.

"Not again." Said Danny.

Danny must have been more out of it than he thought because only now was he realizing that he was trapped in some type of bubble.

"This is reeeeally bad." Said Danny.

Danny took a look around the room and came to the conclusion he was in some type of bedroom. It looked kind of girly though so he assumed he wasn't in that Phobos guy's room.

"And this is reeeeally weird." Said Danny.

The door opened to reveal a blonde haired little girl wearing a blue gown.

"Hello there. I'm afraid I must apologize for my brother's actions when you and your friend first came. He thought you were some kind of threat the rebels sent." Said the girl.

"Yeah right lady! He told me himself that he was after mine and Jake's powers!" said Danny.

"Only because he thought you were a threat." Said the girl.

Danny began to felt himself being pulled into a trance but quickly shook it off.

"Somehow I don't think so!" said Danny.

"The only real threat is those evil Guardians I used to call friends." Said the girl.

"Yes...Evil...Guardians...I mean NO! Get away!" shouted Danny.

"I know he made a bad impression on you but please give him a second chance." Pleaded the girl.

This time Danny fell completely into the trance and his eye became pale.

"I do suppose that's all anyone really needs, a second chance." Said Danny in a trance.

"I knew you'd understand! Let's start over, my name is Elyon!" said Elyon gleefully.

"I'm Danny Fenton but in my ghost mode I'm Danny Phantom." Said Danny still in a trance.

Elyon went into great lengths about the kingdom and how the Guardians and rebels were really a big problem.

Danny's fist tightened as she told him of them using their powers for evil.

"You let me out of here and you can just leave them to me!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile… back in Jake and Danny's world.

Fu dog was talking to Monroe on an interdimensional phone.

"So when you gonna pay up?" asked Fu Dog.

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down there! Now one word at a time…she tried to neuter you with a WHAT? That's what I thought you said, a baseball bat."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Infinite City…

Jake, Caleb, and the Guardians were walking underground to the base.

"With Danny and Aldarn captured we're going to need men and weapons." Said Caleb.

"Don't be so sure about that." Said a voice.

Danny became visible and landed in front of them giving a small glare to the Guardians.

Jake went over to Danny and high fived him while Caleb went over to Aldarn.

"Yo! How'd you get out G?" asked Jake.

"The Princess Elyon let me out, turns out that Phobos guy isn't really evil!" said Danny.

"Hey man, did you hit your head or something? The guy was totally trying to steal our powers! He told us himself!" said Jake.

"Only because he thought we were evil. He isn't the enemy here it's those stupid little fairy impersonators we should be worried about! They're the evil ones!" said Danny.

"That is the most messed up thing I have ever heard! You know the Guardians aren't evil and you for sure know that Phobos aint good!" said Jake.

It was then that Jake and Danny heard Caleb and Aldarn's argument.

"If you have a problem with me signing that treaty than meet me in a leadership challenge…" said Aldarn.

"That goes for me too Jake! We'll run the same course but no full transformations until we reach the end! Because frankly, if you're with the guardians then you're against ME!" shouted Danny.

Without another word Danny stomped off leaving a certain dragon speechless.

That's all for know but seeing as how I have over 100 reviews that can mean only 1 thing…PARTY!


End file.
